Eyes On Me
by Cassie Metallium
Summary: Talon, yami is the same as a dark side. YAOI!! S/Y, YY/YB, J/H! Yugi confronts Seto about his actions on top of Pegasus's castle, which leads to Yugi and Seto becoming friends...and more. Oh, and Yami & Bakura have to repair their trust...and their love.
1. In The Eyes

Author's Notes: Oh my God! Dear Kami-sama, this chapter could have been written SO much better in the beginning! It gets...okay...near the end...but it still could have been better in my opinion! Especially compared with Soulmates, my other story!  
  
Disclaimer: Um, duh. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be drawing it. Duh.  
  
YGO Cast: She actually said the disclaimer instead of making someone else do it!!!! *all faint*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
By Dragon Mistress Cassie  
  
Chapter One: In the Eyes  
  
Yugi tossed and turned as he slept, his eyebrows furrowing briefly and then relaxing. He twitched as he slept, remembering that thing that had happened earlier today.  
  
~"But I think I have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks," Kaiba announced, and began to slowly take steps backward, not caring where he was going. Yami and Yugi, together, barely heard their friends' comments.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami shouted desperately, sharing Yugi's feelings while in his body. "Stop this!"  
  
Kaiba took one last step up onto the edge of the tower, and began to speak. While Yami heard him, there were only bits and pieces for Yugi. Yugi was busy staring into Kaiba's eyes, horrified at what he found there. Kaiba's eyes told him that he desperately wanted to rescue his brother, but knew he would lose to Pegasus no matter what he did, even if he trusted in the Heart of the Cards. Knowing that he couldn't help his little brother was tearing him apart inside.  
  
Kaiba wanted Yugi to kill him.  
  
'This is crazy!' Yugi said to the ancient spirit within him that had yet to name himself. 'I can't do this!'  
  
'I must,' the spirit insisted. 'WE must!'  
  
'No, there must be another way!'  
  
Yami, wishing only to help his hikari get his grandfather back, could care less about the reincarnated version of his rival from Egypt.  
  
'There isn't,' Yami replied.  
  
"Kaiba, I never back down!" Yami shouted. "Celtic Guardian!!! Attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
Yugi was torn between being loyal to his grandfather and not hurting another person, and rescuing his grandfather. It was Anzu who helped him see the right choice. She took off towards him, running at a stumbling pace, though it was like slow-motion to him.  
  
"Yugi, you can't!"  
  
Her cries were faint in his near-deaf ears, watching his Celtic Guardian streak towards the prized dragon of his rival, who was looking shocked that Yugi had gone through with his attack.  
  
But it wasn't Yugi that had done it. It was the spirit within his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
The King of Games.  
  
"Stop this!" Yugi heard faintly. "This isn't like you!! Call it off!"  
  
'She's right!' Yugi thought frantically. 'We can't do this!!'  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shrieked, falling to his knees. The Celtic Guardian slowed, and then finally stopped, his shoulders slumped, his saddened gaze downcast. Anzu stopped before Yugi, watching guiltily as Yugi sobbed.  
  
Kaiba smirked, chuckling. "Couldn't do it, huh? Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Celtic Guardian!"  
  
The card was blown away, and Yugi never noticed when his life points dropped to zero, his Kuriboh army disappearing into thin air.  
  
"Yugi!" the small boy heard as if he were down in some deep chasm.  
  
'How could you stop the Celtic Guardian? We had almost rescued your grandfather...and you threw it away...' Yugi heard loudly inside his head before there was silence.  
  
"Hey, easy, man, it's okay," Jounouchi tried vainly to comfort him. Yugi poured out his feelings of fright for the spirit within his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
'HA! What a weakling!' Ryou heard in his head. He paled. It looked like his own yami was back from the Shadow Realm.  
  
'Did you miss me?' Bakura snarled within the boy's mind. 'We'll see just how much you miss me after I've taught you not to disobey me during duels!!'  
  
Ryou trembled, and knew almost exactly what Yugi was going through. He was afraid of his Millennium Item's spirit.  
  
"I'm sorry," Anzu sniffed, and Yugi was broken from his thoughts. He looked up at her, dazed. "But you did the right thing. Your grandpa wouldn't have wanted to be rescued like that. I'm sure he's proud of you." (Yes, I know this isn't correct, but I haven't exactly seen that episode in a while, okay? Gimme a break, ne?)  
  
Kaiba said something, and Anzu lost her control, beginning to scream at him.  
  
"He spared you! Kaiba, he showed you compassion, which is more than you deserve!!"  
  
Yugi tried to tell Anzu to quit shouting at him, that he was just trying to save Mokuba, but no sound would come, and his mouth wouldn't move.  
  
"He lost the game."  
  
"The GAME?! It doesn't matter if he wins or loses some lousy game! Yugi has a heart, Kaiba. Yugi has us. He has friends to help him. And what do you have, Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day? Tell me!! TELL ME!!!"  
  
Kaiba snarled, grabbing the Star Chips he had won from Yugi. "I have all that I need!!"  
  
Kaiba walked away, his plum-colored cape flapping wildly behind him.  
  
"Yeah, keep foolin' yerself," Jounouchi drawled.~  
  
Yugi was curled up in a tight ball, a large amount of sheet clutched in his fists as he remembered what had also happened that day.  
  
~"You've lost more than just this duel, Kaiba-boy. You've lost the only chance you had at retrieving your brother's soul," Pegasus declared, Kaiba staring like a drunken man at him. "Oh, but don't worry. I will spare you a lifetime filled with grief."  
  
Pegasus lifted his hair away from his face, and before Kaiba could realize what was going on, Pegasus had snatched his soul from his body. Yugi's eyes widened to twice their normal size, and he began to tremble, his fists clenched as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.  
  
"He's gone," Yugi whispered, and buried his face in his arms on the railing, trying hard not to let his sobs be heard. For some reason, knowing Kaiba was gone from this world, in a another dimension, saddened him more than he would've thought it would, considering Kaiba was his rival.  
  
"He was like one of us," Yugi declared, more to himself than anyone standing on the platform with him. "He just wanted to save someone he loved..."~  
  
Yugi cried out, sitting bolt-upright in bed and panting as if he had run a marathon. The dreams about Kaiba's soul being taken had transformed into a nightmare of his grandfather's voice speaking to him, moaning his name and telling him to beware Pegasus.  
  
'Yuuuugi.........'  
  
Yugi froze.  
  
(blah, blah, blah, all that junk with Yugi following his grandpa's voice happens, and on with the story)  
  
'Yugi...save me...'  
  
Yugi's heart stopped. It was Kaiba's card! And there was Mokuba's! They were all on separate tombstones, like some freak-show to display souls. When the cards finally quieted, and then disappeared altogether, Yugi, again, sat bolt-upright in bed.  
  
'Woah, talk about déjà vu,' Yugi thought. 'What a weird dream. But...it didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real...'  
  
Yugi looked up at the moon through his window. 'I will save you all...Grandpa...Mokuba......Kaiba...'  
  
(Way later, after Pegasus is defeated, and everybody is rescued...oh, and, by the way, I don't quite know what happens at that point in the story 'cause the WB hasn't released it on TV yet, so if this is wrong don't send any flames. They will provide hours of amusement for me and my fans before they are deleted.)  
  
Yugi took a deep, steadying breath, felt Yami's comforting presence in the back of his mind, and then knocked on the big oaken door. When no answer came, Yugi frowned and pushed the button that obviously meant the doorbell. To his horror, it sounded like a huge gong, which traveled throughout the mansion. More than likely all the neighbors knew when someone was at Kaiba's house.  
  
Yugi gulped, and was just thinking of tearing up the street back the way he came when the massive door opened and Mokuba's face peered out at him. Both boys blinked.  
  
"Yugi-kun/Mokuba-chan?" they both said at the same time, and then began to laugh.  
  
"Did you come to see Oniichan?" Mokuba inquired. Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach take off, but he smiled and nodded. Mokuba returned the smile, told him to follow, and then led him up a circular staircase and through hallways full of doors. Yugi was just wondering if this was really a house you could live in or a labyrinth when Mokuba stopped so suddenly that Yugi almost bumped into him.  
  
"Here's Oniichan's study. Go ahead and knock. I've gotta go finish my homework. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" Yugi replied cheerily, and then when the boy was gone felt a nervousness he had never felt before.  
  
'Oh, come on, aibou, you can do this. Just go in there and tell him.'  
  
'Easy for you to say,' Yugi grumbled to Yami. 'You're not the one that's going to be speaking.'  
  
A chuckle ringed inside his ears though the hallway was silent. Yugi had gotten used to the weird combination. 'I'll help you, if you want.'  
  
'Oh, thank you, I feel SOOOO much better,' Yugi drawled. He did feel a little better, though, and so he knocked, feeling as if he were jumping off a cliff into a dark hole that had no bottom as far as he could tell.  
  
"Who is it?" a grumpy voice came from the other side of the door. Yugi swallowed.  
  
"It's Yugi, Kaiba..."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Come on in, then."  
  
Yugi felt as if he had hit the bottom of the hole, and opened the door, peeking his head through the crack.  
  
"Um, hi," he greeted the taller boy. Kaiba smirked good-naturedly.  
  
"Hi. In or out?"  
  
Yugi was puzzled for a moment before he realized that half his body was outside the room while the other half was inside.  
  
"Oh! Gomen!" Yugi laughed, stepping inside the office and shutting the door. Kaiba gestured to the leather chair in front of his desk, and Yugi sat down in it, feeling oddly small in the large chair. Yugi cleared his throat tentatively and began to stall.  
  
"W-What are you working on?" Yugi questioned, seeing papers before Kaiba on the desk. Kaiba grimaced.  
  
"Bills and organizing files for Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Yugi commented, and they both chuckled. Yugi searched mentally for something to say, and was just about to open his mouth and ask the question when Kaiba interrupted him.  
  
"Yugi, you're stalling. I can tell you're nervous, and I don't know why, but I can assure you I'm not gonna eat you," Kaiba informed him gently. "So why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
Yugi swallowed and was silent for a moment before looking up into Kaiba's eyes across the wooden desk.  
  
"You wanted me to kill you that day on the tower, didn't you? Don't deny it- I could see the way your eyes looked at me," Yugi blurted the question that had been nagging him ever since that aforementioned day. Kaiba heaved a huge sigh.  
  
"I knew this question would come up at some point," Kaiba muttered, massaging the sides of his head.  
  
"Well?" Yugi inquired when Kaiba didn't answer him. Kaiba sighed again.  
  
"Yes, Yugi, I wanted you to kill me."  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked bluntly. Kaiba didn't meet his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Because I didn't deserve to live. I had hurt both you, your grandpa, and your friends in some way, whether directly or indirectly. I'd let Mokuba down. I knew I would lose to Pegasus and let Mokuba down again."  
  
Yugi pounded his fists down on the armrests of the leather chair. "And that justifies making me try to kill you?!?!"  
  
Kaiba stared at him, stunned. Yugi looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"You don't deserve to die! I never wanna see your eyes like that again, you hear me?! You mean so much to Mokuba! How do you think he would feel if you left him?!?! How do you think I-"  
  
Yugi paused, shocked at his words, and hastily tried to cover it up, acting as if he hadn't meant to yell. He took a breath and sighed, acting as if he were calming himself.  
  
"How do you think I would be able to keep Mokuba from getting so depressed he might commit suicide?" Yugi continued "calmly", glaring into Kaiba's eyes boldly. He mildly felt Yami's sudden shock at realizing what Yugi had been about to say, but blocked his thoughts from his yami.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "I don't know."  
  
Yugi's eyes burned with a mild anger none of his friends, minus Jounouchi, had ever seen before. "You don't know."  
  
"No, I don't. I don't know if that justifies trying to force you to kill me, I don't know how you would keep Mokuba from getting depressed, and I sure as hell don't know why you care so much whether I die or not."  
  
Yugi paused, his cheeks turning a slightly pink color that was barely noticeable, and stuttered for a moment before finding his voice.  
  
"Because I don't want to see Mokuba hurt, and because, Seto Kaiba, I would like to be your friend, not your rival."  
  
Yugi felt a suppressed explosion in his mind from Yami's soul room. Yugi tried hard to keep a straight face as a string of Egyptian curses came from his darker half's soul room. Kaiba stared at him, and didn't answer.  
  
When Yugi finally got tired of the silence, he sighed, and stood. "Just think about it, kudasai?" (Kudasai means please, but only if it's at the end of a sentence. Onegai means please if you're using it by itself. Just a little F. Y. I.)  
  
"Ja ne," Yugi called sullenly over his shoulder before leaving the room and making his way slowly back through the many hallways of Kaiba's mansion. Yugi descended the stairs, and was just about to exit the house through the front door when Kaiba's voice rang out from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Yugi."  
  
Yugi turned questioningly, looking up at the tall form leaning against the railing of the second floor. Kaiba gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks for caring."  
  
Yugi beamed back up at him, waved, and then left the house feeling better than he had in days. He hadn't gotten five houses down the road when his yami popped out of the puzzle and demanded to know what the fuck was going on.  
  
Yugi smiled innocently. "I was just trying to give him a normal life."  
  
Yami grumbled all the way home, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
(at the Kaiba mansion)  
  
Kaiba sighed reflectively after his front door closed, turned, and began to walk back to his office, his mind whirling with thoughts. Yugi didn't want him to die, Yugi cared about Mokuba, and wanted to be his friend. To be honest, Kaiba had never had a friend. Sure, he'd had business partners, but no actual friends. Mokuba was his brother, but that still wasn't the same. He had no idea how to be a friend.  
  
"Afraid you're gonna make a mistake and drive Yugi away?" a soft, familiar voice sounded from behind him. Kaiba whirled.  
  
"Mokuba?! How long have you been listening?" he inquired accusingly. Mokuba grinned, and flashed a peace sign.  
  
"Ever since Yugi-kun got here."  
  
"Mokuba-chan, you rascal!" Kaiba teased, slightly flustered at Mokuba's words.  
  
"You want me to help you know how to be a friend?" Mokuba questioned innocently. Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, not quite a cliffhanger, but it sorta is. Just be glad I'm not going all out Cliffhanger-Of-Death mode! BWUAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Bakura: *looks over at Ryou* You let her watch something on vampires, didn't you?  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrops* It's not my fault she went over to a friend's house and rented Interview With the Vampire and Resident Evil!  
  
Yugi: *thoughtfully* Hey, I remember that movie...  
  
Yami: *grabs author* Why. Are. You. Pairing. MY. Koibito. With. Seto. Kaiba?!  
  
Author: *glares and flashes the contract first seen in Chapter One of Soulmates, and then the almighty mace-sama*  
  
Yami: *goes to sulk in his soul room* 


	2. Beneath The Mask

Author's Notes: Hrm...well...I kinda lost inspiration for Soulmates for a few days, and so I started this story. As you can see from the beginning of the first chapter, the reason for my loss of inspiration was writer's block, that disease dreaded by many writers around the world. At least I began to get more inspiration at the end, and, afterwards, I finished the sixth chapter of Soulmates. Therefore, I conquered the writer's block disease. MWUAHAHAHAH!!  
  
*coughs* Ahem. Anywhos, this chapter title was inspired by the Ending Theme song from Sorcerer Hunters/Bakuretsu Hunters, which is called "Mask".  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *glares at Yami, getting revenge for his comments in the last chapter*  
  
Yami: *sullenly* Dragon Mistress does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters...but that still doesn't stop her from torturing us.  
  
Author: *innocent smile that convinces no one*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
By Dragon Mistress Cassie  
  
Chapter Two: Beneath The Mask  
  
Yugi dialed the numbers on his phone frantically, bouncing up and down. He was so happy! The graduation ceremony was tomorrow!! For some odd reason, he felt that if Kaiba came to watch, it might help his friends be more comfortable around the older boy. It also might help Kaiba be more comfortable with the idea of being a friend.  
  
Mild grumbling could be heard from the other side of the room, coming from a certain deceased Egyptian Pharaoh. (*stares at some of the people muttering about how deceased Pharaohs can't talk* Why are you even reading this story if you don't understand that part?! SHOO!! Out with you!)  
  
"Moshi moshi..." a tired voice mumbled as the phone was picked up.  
  
"Konban wa, Kaiba! Daijobu ka?" (Good afternoon, Kaiba! Are you alright?)  
  
There was a pause. "Oh! Konban wa, Yugi. I'm fine, I'm just...extremely tired."  
  
"How come?" Yugi inquired curiously.  
  
On the other end of the phone, Kaiba blushed. Instead of waking up at the usual time, he woke up a half-hour early to have Mokuba teach him how to be a good friend to Yugi. But he couldn't very well let Yugi know that!!  
  
"Anou...well, my company has become really hectic lately. I've been having to come in early to help with lots of things. The phone's been ringing off the hook."  
  
Well, that was at least partially true. The phone HAD been ringing off the hook, and his company was a bit chaotic at the moment.  
  
"Dang, that must suck. Well, then you probably can't..." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"Can't what?" Kaiba questioned immediately.  
  
"Well, see...me, Jou-kun, Honda-kun, Ryou-kun, and Anzu-chan's graduation ceremony is being held tomorrow. I was thinking you could come..." Yugi hesitated. "We were all thinking of hanging out together at my house afterwards. We'd order pizza, have some cake and ice cream. There might even be a few fun duels..."  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "You don't have to bribe me with duels, Yugi-kun. I can come."  
  
Yugi blushed crimson at the sudden familiar suffix Kaiba used.  
  
"Hontou ni?! Wai! That's great!"  
  
Kaiba flushed slightly at the reaction Yugi had. "Eto...Yugi-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you sure...your friends...will like me...after all I've done...?"  
  
There was silence for a moment. When Yugi spoke, the words were gentle and calming.  
  
"Kaiba-kun-"  
  
"Seto."  
  
Yami peered curiously across the room at his aibou at the boy's skin turned tomato-colored.  
  
"H-Hai......Seto-kun..."  
  
Yami's eyes bugged out, and Yugi continued, seeming not to notice his yami's response.  
  
"Anyway...you helped me and Yami in that duel against your own yami when you infected your Blue Eyes. When you defeated me on the tower-"  
  
Kaiba flinched, remembering the day he had made Yugi fear Yami.  
  
"-you were only trying to save your brother. Jou-kun and Honda-kun might have a few misgivings, Anzu-chan will come around pretty fast, and Ryou-kun won't care a bit. He doesn't mind all that much. He just likes to have as many friends as he can. And even if they don't like you at first, Kai- er, Seto-kun, I like you! You're my friend for now. One by one, they'll come around. Trust me."  
  
Kaiba blushed at the possessive way Yugi's words sounded.  
  
"Well, um," Kaiba began after a moment of silence. "I'll be there tomorrow, and I'll come to your party."  
  
"It's a spend the night party, by the way."  
  
Kaiba blushed at the thought of Yugi in pajamas, shook his head, and then checked his schedule, praying. He made a silent victory sign, grinning boyishly.  
  
"I can come. Er...what all do you bring to a spend the night party?"  
  
"Oh...well, toothbrush, toothpaste, the necessary things to get ready in the morning, whether you take a shower at night or in the morning, pajamas of course, clothes for the next day, any fun stuff you might want to bring, including a Duel Monsters deck if you want, and...um...yeah, I think that's it."  
  
"Alright then. Sounds like fun."  
  
"It will be! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
As the phone hung up, Kaiba tried to calm his heart down. He didn't exactly know how to go about a spend the night party.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba?" Kaiba called loudly. Mokuba came around the corner a little too quickly, indicating the boy had been eavesdropping. Kaiba rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself, and Mokuba returned the fond grin.  
  
"Don't worry- I'll help you out."  
  
(The next day...)  
  
Yugi bit his lip nervously, straining his head around to see if Kaiba -no, Seto, Yugi reminded himself- had arrived yet. His friends finally couldn't stand it.  
  
"Yugi-chan!! WHY do you keep looking around so anxiously?! Are you waiting for someone to come or something?!" Jounouchi demanded, exasperated. Yugi blushed.  
  
"Uh...I wanted it to be a surprise, but..."  
  
Yugi heard distinctly the sound of a car pulling up, and turned around to look. Sure enough, out from the limo stepped none other than the CEO of Kaiba Corp. himself. Jounouchi and Honda gave Yugi glares, Anzu stared in confusion, and Ryou merely giggled to himself. Yugi smiled innocently.  
  
"What. Is. HE. Doing. HERE?!" Jounouchi demanded, an eyebrow twitching wildly. Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"I was just trying to give him a normal life. I invited him to the sleepover tonight, and to be our friend-"  
  
"WHAAAT?!?!?"  
  
Yugi sighed, and then jumped as his name was called over the microphone. He stood a little too hastily, stumbled, was helped up by Ryou, whose name was also called, and then they both went up to where all the graduates were gathered. As Yugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu were presented their certificates, Yugi couldn't help but notice Kaiba give him a thumbs-up sign and smile. Yugi couldn't remember a time when he had seen Kaiba smile- to him, anyway. All he and Yami had ever received were smirks.  
  
His face flushed.  
  
Once everyone had gotten their certificates, and were dismissed with calls of good luck getting into good colleges, Yugi raced down the path toward his grandfather, to whom he gave his certificate.  
  
"Well done, my boy," his grandfather congratulated him, slapping him companionably on the back. Yugi couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa."  
  
"I'll have to add my congrats, too. Nice job, Yugi-kun."  
  
Yugi blushed a slight pink color, an almost unnoticeable, yet pleasant, shiver running down his spine.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"So, Yugi, are you ready to go back home and have a celebration?" his grandfather inquired.  
  
"Sure! Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention: Seto-kun is coming too."  
  
"SETO-KUN?!?!" Jounouchi hissed in Yugi's ear while Kaiba was busy apologizing to Yugi's grandfather for ripping his Blue Eyes White Dragon up. Yugi blushed, not having realized that his friends had gathered around him and had heard most of the whole conversation.  
  
"I told you he was my friend, remember?" Yugi hissed back. "Friends call each other '-kun', ne, Jou-kun??"  
  
Jounouchi arched an eyebrow at him, but said no more.  
  
"Alright, minna, let's get this show on the road. Though," Yugi's grandfather paused, counting them all. "I don't think I have enough room in my car..."  
  
"You can all ride in mine," Kaiba interjected. Jounouchi and Honda were instantly hyper.  
  
"WHOO-HOOO!!! We get to ride in a limo, we get to ride in a limo," they both chanted. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, that's good, because I have to go pick up the cake," Yugi's grandfather said in relief.  
  
"Bye, Grandpa!" Yugi called over his shoulder as they all clambered into Kaiba's limo. Kaiba pushed a button on a small panel, told the driver to go to Yugi Mutou's house, and then let go. While everyone was occupied with how incredible the inside of a limo was, Kaiba engaged Yugi in conversation.  
  
"I don't think they like me very much..." Kaiba whispered in the smaller boy's ear. Over the span of the year, Yugi had gotten way taller. Yugi was now almost as tall as Jounouchi, which meant that he was taller than Ryou. Yami had grown as well, so now Yami was almost as tall as Kaiba! (Oooo, tall Yami...*drool*)  
  
"Ryou-kun doesn't mind. I think Anzu-chan is pretty comfortable with the idea..." he chuckled. "I think you won her over with the limo. Jou-kun and Honda-kun are taking it much easier than I thought they would. I think you've started to win them over with the limo as well."  
  
Yugi giggled softly. Kaiba smiled briefly, and then was silent, absorbed in his own thoughts. He didn't really like the idea that he was gaining friends just because of his car. Ryou seemed to sense his thoughts, because the next thing he said made Kaiba feel more at ease.  
  
"Anou...Kaiba-san...it was really nice of you to come see us graduate. I'm glad Yugi-kun invited you to the sleepover. We can all get to know each other better."  
  
Yugi sent Ryou a look that clearly said, 'THANK YOU!! I'm in your debt!!'  
  
"Kaiba-sama"  
  
Kaiba turned towards the intercom, pressed the button, and inquired, "Hai?"  
  
"We have now reached Yugi Mutou's house."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Party time!" Jounouchi and Honda shouted, leaping out of the limo before it had even stopped fully.  
  
"JOU-KUN!! HONDA-KUN!! Chill out, you guys!" Yugi called after them, alarmed. He then sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Even their enthusiasm is enthusiastic," Ryou joked cheerfully, and everyone still in the car chuckled before getting out. There was a lot of noise coming from the house, and Yugi wondered what it was until he had stepped inside and saw Yami, Jounouchi, and Honda all acting like they were playing the guitar as they listened to a rock song on the radio. Yugi slapped his forehead in exasperation. Kaiba and Anzu merely stared, dumbstruck at Yami's antics. Ryou giggled.  
  
"Yami-kun!!" Yugi shrieked over the music, trying to make himself heard. "Turn the music down!!" During the middle of the next sentence, Yami turned the music off, so that Yugi was still screaming the words. "You're gonna blast our eardrums right out of our damn ears!"  
  
Everyone froze, staring at the smaller boy, who blushed, and then chuckled nervously.  
  
"Gomen ne. Picked up a few things from Yami."  
  
"Hey!" Yami protested. Yugi stared at him pointedly, and Yami frowned, mumbling.  
  
"You DO cuss a lot, Yami-kun," Yugi frowned back, thinking back to a few eruptions of Egyptian words that translated into a some certain four- letter English ones.  
  
"Alright, well, what do we play first?!" Anzu inquired, clasping her hands together delightedly.  
  
"Truth or dare!" Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda all shouted at once. Yami and Anzu groaned, while Ryou merely chuckled. Kaiba felt anxiety within him. Mokuba had explained this game to him, and from the rules his ototo had mentioned, there were none except embarrass the person who picked either truth or dare as much as you can.  
  
"Alright, everyone in a circle," Yugi instructed. "Come ON, Yami-kun, we won't embarrass you this time."  
  
"Well...not as much, anyway," Ryou teased. Yami sent him a good- natured glare, and sat down.  
  
"Who's first?" Ryou inquired. Everyone instantly pointed to him, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm..." he suddenly got a wicked look in his eyes. "Yugi...?"  
  
Yugi gave him a nervous look. "Dare..."  
  
Ryou grinned. "I dare you to take out all the gel you put in your hair, and leave it that way for the rest of the night."  
  
"NANI?!" Yugi exclaimed, blushing at what they'd think. Yami started rolling on the floor with laughter, picturing everyone's reaction when they finally saw him. Yugi grumbled, stood, went into the bathroom, and came back out less than 2 minutes later with his hair down.  
  
Everyone blinked once, stared, blinked again, and then...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Anzu shrieked. "Yugi-kun, you look like a girl!!"  
  
Yugi, his face bright red, had three blonde streaks of hair in front on both sides of his face, and the rest of his hair was midnight black, with soft purple tints at the very bottom. (Ooooo, I SOOOOOO have to draw this and put it up somewhere where you all can reach it!)  
  
Kaiba stared, feeling as if his heart had leaped into his throat. Yugi did indeed look like a girl. Or rather, a bishounen. (Hell yeah!)  
  
"Yugi, your turn," Ryou said cheerfully. Yugi frowned at him, observed the group, and then pointedly stared at his yami. Yami, exuding a keen sense of the impeding danger, picked truth. Yugi sulked for a moment, thinking.  
  
"What was your former life like?" Yugi finally inquired, at a loss for anything else to ask his darker half.  
  
"I was the Pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?" everyone shouted, except for Yugi, who already knew.  
  
"I pick Kaiba next," Yami concluded. Kaiba thought for a moment, and then warily picked truth. Yami thought for a moment, and then grinned.  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
Kaiba stiffened. "None of your business."  
  
"Aw, come on, Seto-kun, don't be such a stiff!" Yugi teased. Kaiba frowned.  
  
"Like I said, it's nobody's business," Kaiba evaded. Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"Minna!" an aged voice came from below.  
  
"Grandpa's home!" Yugi declared, leaping to his feet. "CAKE!"  
  
Everyone except Kaiba and Yami jumped to their feet and pounded down the stairs after the boy. Yami met Kaiba's gaze and they stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"It's Yugi, isn't it?" Yami inquired softly. Kaiba visibly jerked in surprise.  
  
"H-How...?"  
  
Yami smiled. "It's in your eyes. Everytime you look at him, I see the love shining through."  
  
Yami stood, and went out of the room. Kaiba listened to the footsteps slowly fading from his hearing, and he smiled softly to himself at Yami's small poem.  
  
'In my eyes, huh?'  
  
======  
  
Yugi looked up as Yami and Seto came down the stairs. Yugi peered curiously at Seto's face, which was a slight crimson color.  
  
/Yami-kun, what'd you say to Seto-kun?/  
  
//Oh, nothing, aibou.//  
  
/Quit avoiding the question, Yami-kun! It's obviously something important to Seto!/  
  
//You're right. It is important to Seto. So much that he was furious I knew what it was and he doesn't want me to tell anyone else.//  
  
/Aww...that sucks. If it's that important, I want to help him./  
  
//I don't quite think you'll be able to help him on this one.//  
  
Before Yugi could ask why, Ryou had engaged him in conversation, and he forgot about his conversation with Yami. Yami had obviously gotten underneath Seto's protective mask, shielding him from the rest of the world, and since Seto obviously wasn't too happy about it, Yugi chose to ignore what might be under his mask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Notes: Well, how was it? Good, bad, corny, shitty, cheesy, boring? Read and review, minna! Also, check out my stories Soulmates and PPR:KUT! None of them have Seto + Yugi pairings, but oh well. Soulmates is Yugi + Yami, and also Ryou + Bakura. PPR:KUT has no pairing. 


	3. Forsaken Love

Author's Notes: As you may have noticed, this story was taken off of FF.Net 'cause they killed my account. Well, screw them! I have a loyalty to my fans! Anywhos, as I have no clue what to write for Soulmates, Eyes On Me has been screaming my name for the past week or so to get much more chapters out. In this chapter you will get to see the whole gang playing the game called 'I Never...', which I got the idea from a slash HP fic titled 'Ordinary World'. (the author of that story RULES!)  
  
'I Never...' is basically a game where everyone gets a drink, and they all sit in a circle. The starting person says something he/she has never done before, and all those who have done that take a drink. Then it goes around the circle until people get tired of the game. *grins even more evilly* You can see where this is going...  
  
Hey, since everyone who reads this fic loves yaoi...you all ought to find a way to download/watch Gravitation!! It's the CUTEST shounen ai anime I've ever seen!!!! Unfortunately, it's not in the US except on the internet, on KaZaa, or on WinMX. Anyways, on to the reviews!  
  
Seto's Girl- Me too! Yaoi RULES!!! *smiles* I'm glad you liked my new viewpoint on Seto. I was just watching that episode one day, and I saw that part, I thought about it for a moment, and then I'm like, "DUDE!!! IDEA!!!"  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon- You're such a loyal reviewer. I think you've reviewed any and every thing I've ever written. Thank you so much. *bows* Ohhhh, don't worry. Fluffiness will be coming. :D  
  
Jen- No problem!! :)  
  
Cygurl- Oro?? O_o Did I somehow not include my fav. character in this story?!?! *immediately checks to see* Wait, yes I did. *frowns* *suddenly it dawns on her* OH!! AUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I forgot Yami B.!!!!!!!!!! *pulls on her hair in aggravation* Well, I can remedy that... :)  
  
Eljay- I'm happy you approve! ^.^ Hmmm...I guess I do use a lotta Japanese, don't I??? Hn...I guess I'll cut back as much as I can, but I'll never stop using baka instead of idiot. It just sounds better. :) Hmmm...I will try to remember not to put so much author notes in my stories. I might falter every now and then, if I'm just bursting to say something about a certain part, though. Thank you for your EXTREMELY helpful critique!  
  
Gone- *grins* I knew people would love that...  
  
Raine dragon- *big smile* I'm so glad!!  
  
AnimeFan- Well, no one can back away from the power of Ra!! If Ra compels me, I MUST continue!! BWUAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *backs away in fear* Who gave her chocolate?  
  
Yami Cassie/Kaie: *blushes*  
  
DemonessKymorie- I will, I will, don't worry!! ^__^  
  
Egyptian Mistress Isis: I will try and post more often. Gomen nasai. Oh, er... *glances at Eljay* ...very sorry.  
  
Delunas lunar- Dude, I love your SN. Yugi and Yami are the KINGS of bishieness. Yes, I know that's not a word. ^_^;; Yes, you did spell bishounen right and I'm so glad you decided to review!! I wasn't really confident in my story until I got all these great reviews!  
  
Kitty- Hey, you reviewed Soulmates too, didn't cha? *grinz* I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger thing, but sometimes I can't help it. It's just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Plus, sometimes I just have to end the chapter before it gets too long and my readers can't read it in one sitting. Hey, that's why I write so many cliffhangers...I watch HP and LOTR all the time!!! Not to mention Gravitation...(which is the best yaoi anime I've ever seen so far, and is better than Fake too)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
By Dragon Mistress Cassie  
  
Chapter Three: Forsaken Path  
  
Once everyone was done stuffing themselves with cake and ice cream, they all sat around Yugi's living room, wondering what to do. Ryou suddenly sat up straight, grinning rather like his yami. Everyone looked over at him warily.  
  
"I know what we can do..." Ryou announced in the dead silence. "Everyone go get a drink."  
  
Yugi and Jounouchi's faces both brightened at the same time, and they leaped up, running to go get themselves some drinks. Everyone shrugged and followed at a slower pace, coming back and sitting back where they originally were. It suddenly dawned on Anzu what they were doing.  
  
"Oh, no..." she moaned. "Not 'I Never...'"  
  
Yugi grinned malevolently. "Heck yeah."  
  
Kaiba looked around in confusion, absolutely clueless. "What? What's 'I Never...'?"  
  
Anzu sighed. "It's a game where someone says something they've never done, and anyone who's ever done that has to take a drink."  
  
Kaiba immediately set his drink down, refusing to play. He could easily see where this going, especially from the foreboding look on Yami's face. Yugi pouted at him.  
  
"Aw, come on, Seto-kun. You can't be the only one *not* playing."  
  
Kaiba reluctantly picked up his drink again. Yugi grinned happily. "Alright, so who's first? Who was last when we played Truth or Dare?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kaiba, who groaned. After a moment of thought, Kaiba spoke, shrugging.  
  
"I've never had sex."  
  
While Yugi merely blushed furiously at the subject, Yami, Ryou, Jounouchi, and Honda sipped their drinks. Everyone stared. Jounouchi and Honda pointed at each other, blushing at their confession, while Yami merely remained silent.  
  
"My Yami," Ryou announced rather sheepishly, blushing from head to toe. (There you go, Cygurl)  
  
"Okay, Yami, spill," Anzu demanded.  
  
"It was in Egypt," Yami declared shortly, ending the discussion.  
  
"I've never been to Egypt," Honda announced, at a loss for what else to say. Yami, Ryou, and Kaiba drank. Ryou merely said, "My father" for an explanation.  
  
"Alright, let's see here..." Jounouchi thought for a moment. "I've never...kissed a girl."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Ooookay," Anzu commented, trying not to snigger. Suddenly she grinned rather maliciously. "I've never been homosexual."  
  
Everyone in the room took a drink, minus Anzu, who burst out laughing and was unable to stop for a full 3 minutes. In that 3 minutes everyone had turned from their normal skin color to a beet red. Anzu finally stopped, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh my God, that was funny," she commented. "Okay, who's next?"  
  
Yami smirked devilishly. Kaiba coughed.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Kaiba suddenly declared. Everyone began to protest, calling him chicken. "Hey, I have to go, what's wrong with that?!"  
  
"It can wait for 5 seconds, can't it?" Yami inquired, trying not to grin as Kaiba shot him the worst Death Glare in all of history. "I've never fallen in love."  
  
Kaiba relaxed slightly, and took a drink...along with Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Jounouchi and Honda once again pointed at each other, but Anzu and Yugi didn't move, both blushing a faint pink color. In order to avoid Kaiba's questioning gaze, Yugi looked at Jounouchi and Honda.  
  
"Are you guys going out or something, and conveniently forgot to tell us?" Yugi inquired, his arms crossed indignantly. Honda and Jounouchi just grinned at him.  
  
"We figured we'd wait until we thought you guys wouldn't mind. Obviously since everyone in this room likes guys there's no problem anymore."  
  
Yugi shrugged, and thought a moment. He blushed cutely. "I've never NOT been attracted to someone in here."  
  
Once everyone understood what the boy meant, Kaiba, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu all drank. Yami grinned at Kaiba rather like a hawk watching its prey.  
  
"Come on, Kaiba, spill," Yami said. Kaiba pointedly stood up, and went to the bathroom, Yami's hysterical laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
"Obviously, that is quite enough of this game," Anzu announced loudly so Kaiba would hear her. "I have now learned more things about my friends in one day than I thought I ever would in a year."  
  
Both Jounouchi and Honda sniggered. Anzu gave them a shi-NE glare. (basically, it's worse than Heero Yuy's Death Glare)  
  
"You're not helping," she hissed angrily. Yugi stared at her.  
  
"Anzu-chan? What's wrong?" Yugi inquired curiously. Anzu sweatdropped, and Yami realized that she suspected what he already knew about Kaiba. Anzu smiled nervously at Yugi.  
  
"Well, you know, we want to make Kaiba-san feel welcome. Those two pudding-for-brains aren't helping him feel very welcome."  
  
Jounouchi frowned. "Anzu-chan, all we did was tease him about things he's done. We do it to Yugi-kun all the time."  
  
"And that makes it-?!?!" Yugi began shrilly, indignant, but Anzu cut him off.  
  
"Do you do it to strangers?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then don't do it to someone you're just getting to know."  
  
Honda rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Anzu-chan, lighten up. We won't do it again. We promise."  
  
"For your sake, I hope not," Anzu growled, fixing her glare upon them once more. She suddenly brightened, grinning. Everyone realized why she had a sudden mood change as Kaiba sat back down warily.  
  
"Okay, everyone!! Time for Karaoke!!" Anzu announced cheerfully. Jounouchi, Honda, and Kaiba all groaned.  
  
"Oh, come now, Jou-kun. We all know you can sing," Yugi protested. Yami smirked.  
  
"Yeah...if we want our ears to fall off."  
  
Jounouchi glared at Yami's smug smirk while everyone around them laughed heartily. Jounouchi huffed, frowning and crossing his arms. Honda snickered.  
  
"Okay, who goes first??"  
  
"I will!!" Anzu declared, leaping to her feet and putting a CD in the Karaoke machine. As soon as the music came on, those who recognized it groaned.  
  
"Not this again," Bakura moaned. "We've heard it a MILLION times, Anzu-chan."  
  
Anzu ignored him, launching into 'Rinbu Revolution' with her feminine voice. (This song comes from Revolutionary Girl Utena. The rest of the songs sung below will be from Gravitation.)  
  
As Anzu finished, everyone broke out into applause.  
  
"You're getting better, Anzu-chan!" Yugi declared, standing. "Now it's my turn!!"  
  
Jounouchi and Honda broke out in cheers, trying to mimic the sound of a crowd at a concert. "Yu-gi! Yu-gi! Yu-gi!!"  
  
Yugi blushed. "Guys...!! Cut it out!"  
  
"Hey, Yugi-chan," Yami suggested, winking mentally at his aibou. "Why don't you sing the song you made up?"  
  
Yugi's face brightened into a cheerful smile, trying not to blush. "Sure!"  
  
He rummaged around in the CD box for a while, brought out an unlabeled cassette tape, and popped it into his stereo. He waited for a moment while the music spewed forth, and then he began to sing, his voice melding and interweaving with the melody to create a sense of awe.  
  
"nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
  
ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru  
  
mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa, glaring one way  
  
kogo e sou na boku o terasu  
  
tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru  
  
kono te no naka o suri nukete  
  
negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni  
  
yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
  
boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto  
  
nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo  
  
eien ni mita sareta ashita mo hoshi kunai  
  
kimi ni todoke ruhazuno kotoba wa it's talk to myself  
  
kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru  
  
furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizuni kuzureteku  
  
tashi kana koto futashi kasugite nani o shinji reba kimi ni aeru?  
  
shiroku kieteku ano hi no shiruetto  
  
awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream  
  
tachi domaru boku o sarau  
  
kaze ni kisareru torinoko sareru  
  
mune ni kaji kamu akogaremo  
  
tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete  
  
negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
  
boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto..."  
  
(Here's the translation, separated by /s: The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd/makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together./The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)/illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes./The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands./When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering/illusion -- the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along./Even if the gentleness that tells about only what makes anxiety flow/had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow./The words that I have to give to you are (it's talk to myself)/falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows./With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing/on them, they're crumbling./Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can/I be with you again?/It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day./Looking up at that palely-dyed season (Life Winter Dream)/I, who stopped to stand still, am swept away./The wind blows it out, makes it be left behind; even the yearning is growing/numb from the cold in my heart./The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands./When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering/illusion -- the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.)  
  
Kaiba sat in stunned silence at hearing the full impact of Yugi's elegant singing voice. Everyone else broke in cheers and applause.  
  
"Good goin', Yug," Jounouchi commented, slapping Yugi companionably on the back. "You've gotten WAY better. I knew there was talent underneath your modesty."  
  
Yugi blushed the color of a tomato. "Thanks."  
  
Yami suddenly noticed Kaiba hadn't said anything. He gave a Death Glare in the older man's direction. Kaiba didn't notice, staring at Yugi in shock.  
  
Yami cleared his throat. "So, Kaiba, how'd you like my aibou's singing? You haven't said a word about it yet."  
  
Kaiba's eyes flickered towards him, then back to everyone in the room. He smiled widely. "Yugi, how would you like to get in a band and have my company sign you and produce your works?"  
  
The whole sat in stunned silence, much as Kaiba had been moments before. Yugi blushed.  
  
"T-T-T-Thank you!" Yugi spluttered, running over to the older man and glomping him. Kaiba jerked at the sudden contact between their bodies, blushing faintly pink. Noticing Yami's glare, Kaiba hesitantly hugged Yugi back.  
  
"Y-You're welcome," Kaiba replied. Yugi backed away. Kaiba instantly missed his warmth, and cursed at himself for it. "Who did the lyrics?"  
  
Yugi grinned. "I did."  
  
"And who produced the accompanying music?"  
  
Yami raised his hand. "Guitar," he said simply.  
  
Ryou raised his hand too, looking sheepish. "Keyboard."  
  
Kaiba raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What's your name?"  
  
Yugi paused for a moment. Once he understood, he grinned boyishly.  
  
"Forsaken Love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's it. And tell me if you like the title of Yugi's new band. If you don't, I'll change it. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it myself........ *frowns* Anyway, GOMEN NASAI for the extremely long wait, everyone!! But, now that I've finished it, aren't you glad with the results? *worried look* I hope so.  
  
I think this is the best way to end this chapter, especially since my inspiration just ran dry. Time to go watch episode 6 of Gravitation!!!!!!!!! *grins evilly and runs off, gleefully rubbing her hands together*  
  
Disclaimer: You oughta know by now that I own nothing in here except the plot. Well, okay, and the name of Yugi's band. 


	4. Because The Night

Author's Notes: As some of you may know, this chappie is based on a song by Jan Wayne, called, yes- you guessed it, Because the Night. There will be an ever so slight bit of lime in this chapter. *listens smugly to the cheers* Exactly what I was thinking.  
  
Yami Cassie/Rouji: *lifts an eyebrow*  
  
DMC: Hey, I'm happy cause I got to buy a really cool manga called MARS, and I got inspiration for this chapter. *grins widely* *suddenly her smile falls* But only Kyoko-chan reviewed my fic..........*pouts*  
  
Oh, and by the way, Kaiba will now be referred to as Seto, unless it is in dialogue. You probably could've figured that out on your own, but I figure, what the hey, less work for my readers.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
By Dragon Mistress Cassie  
  
Chapter Four: Because The Night  
  
Yugi sighed, staring out at the sky as he stood restlessly on his back porch. It was chilly, but he didn't feel like going back inside to get his coat. He felt imprisoned in the room where everyone slept. He was just too excited about getting to realize his dream of being a vocalist for a band -HIS band-, and not to mention being published by the guy he loved.  
  
Yugi froze, blushing furiously. Had he actually thought that just now?!  
  
"Do I...really...love him...?" Yugi muttered in the silence.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Seto had been standing in the doorway to the outside for some time, watching Yugi stare at the stars. Yugi had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice his former rival watching him. Yugi suddenly stiffened, and blushed redder than Seto had ever seen.  
  
"Do I...really...love him...?" Yugi mumbled, chewing on a fingernail. Seto was brought back to his senses, and he draped the coat he held in his hands around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi jumped as he felt warmth encircle him, and an extra warmth on his shoulders.  
  
"Love who?"  
  
Yugi flushed with embarrassment. "How long were you standing there, Seto-kun?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "Not long."  
  
'Liar,' a voice hissed in Seto's mind. Seto told it to shut the hell up, which then prompted the voice to cackle maniacally. Seto suddenly wondered if Yami really had sent his own yami to the Shadow Realm or not.  
  
Seto smirked. "You're avoiding the question. Is it someone I know? Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Yugi stiffened. "I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
Seto sighed. "Suit yourself. I'm sure it'd be easier if you were to talk about it. Maybe I can help. You never know."  
  
But the same nasty voice in the back of his mind snarled at him to kill whoever it was Yugi loved so Seto could snatch the boy all for himself. Seto protested that that would make Yugi heartbroken. His inner voice grumbled. Yugi swallowed, and glanced away.  
  
"Well...this guy...I've known him for a long time. About one or so years. At first, we kinda despised each other, but now...I'm not so sure...he might like me back, but...I just don't know..."  
  
Yugi snuggled more into the jacket -Seto's jacket, Yugi realized-, and inhaled deeply. He flushed lightly at the remnants of Seto's masculine scent, spiced with a bit of cinnamon and vanilla. Seto looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yeah, I think I kinda know what you mean...but sometimes you've just got to take the risk. Is he the same sexuality as you?"  
  
Yugi nodded. Seto brightened on the outside, while on the inside, he was seething with rage and jealousy.  
  
"You should really just go for it. If that doesn't work, you could always go for a plan B."  
  
The music that was still playing from Jounouchi saying he couldn't sleep without music, changed tune, going from a sweet and fast melody to a pained, slow and depressed tune.  
  
'Take me now, baby, here as I am. Hold me close, try and understand. Desire is hunger, it's the fire I breathe, Love is a banquet on which we feed.'  
  
Yugi peered at him curiously. "What plan B?"  
  
Seto leaned forward to whisper sensuously in Yugi's ear. "Just seduce him."  
  
Yugi felt his whole body turn flame red. He cleared his throat nervously and backed away slightly. As the next verse of the song came on, Seto followed Yugi's movements, backing Yugi up against a wall.  
  
'Come on, now, try and understand The way I feel when I'm in your hand. Take my hand, come undercover, They can't hurt you now, Can't hurt you now, Can't hurt you now.........'  
  
Seto leaned closer to Yugi. "May I ask who it is you're trying to seduce?"  
  
Yugi stammered. "I-I-I'm not trying to s-s-seduce...a-anyone..."  
  
Seto put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, and Yugi shivered slightly at the electricity running up and down his spine.  
  
"Oh?" Seto questioned, arching one eyebrow. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't breathe a word. Cross my heart."  
  
'Because the night belongs to lovers, Because the night belongs to love, Because the night belongs to lovers, Because the night belongs to us.'  
  
Yugi stared into Seto's eyes for a long time, and he didn't even realize when he breathed, "You..."  
  
A glimmer of triumph and possessiveness sparked within Seto's eyes, the only thing on his face that really revealed himself to anyone. Seto closed his eyes, and leaned forward, brushing his lips across Yugi's. Yugi moaned deeply as Seto wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, nearly crushing the tiny boy against his tall frame. The next lyrics were hardly heard as the two boys groaned with pleasure while their tongues danced together.  
  
Nearby, Yami smirked. 'Bout time,' he thought, still holding the CD case from which the recent song had come from.  
  
'Have I doubt, when I'm alone, Love is a ring on the telephone. Love is an angel, disguised as lust, Here in a bed 'till the morning comes.'  
  
The last line became brilliantly clear to the two boys, making them break apart for fear of what their activities could lead them to. Seto felt drunk with awe as he looked at Yugi's flushed and excited face, graced with a dazzling smile as the moonlight caressed his small form. They stared at each other for a few moments, trying to relax their breathing.  
  
Eventually, however, a yawn from Yugi snapped Seto back to reality. Yugi gave a soft "eep!" as Seto lifted him into his arms. Seto carried the blushing boy back into the house, and deposited him on the couch. Seto then sat next to him.  
  
"Sleep," he whispered, drawing the boy close to him with an arm. Once Yugi's breathing patterns had evened out, Seto looked up suspiciously.  
  
"Yami, that was you the whole time, wasn't it?"  
  
Yami stepped out of the shadows, smug smirk still plastered on his face. "You better bet it was. Jounouchi has never heard of 'Because The Night', so how could it possibly be on his CD??"  
  
Seto chuckled lightly, trying not to wake Yugi with his movements. "I'm in your debt."  
  
"No," Yami waved it away casually with a hand. "Consider this is my way of paying Yugi back for the happiness he has given me. I want him to be happy. If that means he wants to be with my rival, so be it."  
  
Seto smirked. "Well, how 'bout this. From this day on, we'll be friends and rivals. That shall be my pay back to you for the happiness you have given both of us."  
  
Yami smiled and took Seto's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. "Deal."  
  
The last verses of the song died away, and both Seto and Yami fell asleep, waiting for the next bright day to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Um, yeah, I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. I thought it was good the way it was. Gomen nasai. Hopefully more next chapter. *blinks suddenly* hey, I oughtta make something for the holiday spirit...........you think? 


	5. Back From the Shadow Realm!

Author's Notes: Oh. My. GOD. This took me WAAAAAAYYYY too long to get out!! X_X I have way too many stories on hold. Eyes On Me, Soulmates Sequel: Oukoku Kyouou, Reality Splits Apart, and the ones I haven't posted yet- Obscured Hearts (Harry/Draco slash forever!), Nenlantane (Elvish for Waterfall- Viggorli-ness ALWAYS!), my Kamui/Fuuma X/1999 slash fic...AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! *passes out*  
  
Yami C./Rouji: ACK!! Aibou, wake up!  
  
Cassie: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Rouji: *panic, panic*  
  
Bakura: O__O Relax, dude. Watch this...*kneels next to authoress, and screams* KAMUI, FUUMA, LEGOLAS, ARAGORN, KENSHIN, AND SANOSUKE IN HOT BLACK LEATHER PANTS AND MAKING OUT OVER THERE!!!!!!  
  
Cassie: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *leaps up and runs around, jumping, leaping, and dancing, giggling like a maniac* Wherewherewherewherewherewhere?!?!?  
  
Rouji: O_O I gotta try that next time.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's why I'm writing this instead of drawing it and displaying it all over the WB! YES! I AM THE OWNER OF YU-GI-OH!!  
  
Bah. I wish.  
  
Warnings: SLASH. YAOI. SHONEN-AI. I don't care what the hell you call it, male/male pairings and cuteness ahead!!  
  
Pairings: Mwuahah. You won't be expecting this. Not only is it Seto/Yugi now, it's also...  
  
DRUMROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YAMI YUGI/YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: What are you ON, woman!?!?!??! Oo;;;  
  
Cassie: *thinks for a moment* Ummmmmmmm...SLASH!  
  
Rouji: *peace sign* Slash is good for the soul! And the yami!  
  
Review Answers:  
  
Black-Magic-Spellbinder- Thankies! ^__^ Sorry it took me so long.  
  
Tomomi- *blinks for a moment* Did I e-mail you?? If I didn't, I AM SO SORRY!! X.X Please let me know and I'll e-mail you right away. I can be a huge ditz sometimes. I'd die before I ever read Anzu/Yugi/Yami fics. X_x Someone needs to kill her. No, wait, s'cuse me, someone needs to kill Kotori Monou. Good grief, I mean, I know people with strep throat that can scream better than her. And I recently pulled a muscle in my calf in my left leg, and I could still run better than her though I could hardly go down or up stairs!!! Oo; That's sad.  
  
Hm. I love Y/Y, Y/S (or Y/K, whatever you wanna call it), Y/J (either Y), YY/B, R/B, and...um...oh yeah, J/S (or J/K)!! ^^ Um, I already knew about the whole konnichi wa and konban wa thingy. It's actually evening in that chapter. Sorry if I confused anybody. -.-;;  
  
Dude, Ryuichi is fine. I mean, how can you be cute AND hot at the same time!?!? Hiroshi is just sexy. And Yuki...can we say SEX GOD!?!?! *drools over aforementioned Grav. guys* Um...oh yeah. Right. Fic.  
  
Rei Kashino is hot, Kira is just like me, and together they are the most awesome couple! N-nani yo!?!?!? Is Kira's stepfather the one who forced himself on her that Masao was hinting at in the 7th manga!?!?! OROOOOOO!?!?!?! Love Chobits, love Marmalade Boy, wanna read Wish, just finished Kodocha #5 (Libraries rule!), and I have no clue what Kare Kano is. Oo; Eh...I dunno if this is longer or not. It will be once the lemon is completed, anyway. I, of course, won't be posting it on FF.N. Heh...made that mistake too much to do it again. -_-;; *sweatdrop* OH YEAH!!! You're my beta!! Ne, I guess that means I have to send this to you before I post it, ne, ne?  
  
Raine dragon- YAY!! Thank you for your praise! :)  
  
Candlelight- There's lots of cuteness, but there will be some tough times too. Not to mention at least a little bit of silliness. I always have to have some of that humor. I don't think I'll ever be able to write something truly angsty. I have to have a happy ending. *sweatdrops*  
  
Iyasu- Eep! Don't die!! I'll get sued, and besides you have to read the rest of my fic!! Wheee!!! :):)  
  
Destiny Makozuki- Nope. Konnichi wa means good day, and konban wa means good evening. Ohayo gozaimasu means good morning, which is what I would have used had it actually been morning that chapter. God, is it really THAT confusing?!?! O.o;;; Did I really make it that confusing? Oops.  
  
Loanshark- Guess who else it getting together?? Yami Y. and Yami B. Oh, but don't worry. Their trust isn't quite repaired yet after what happened. BWUAHAHAH!!!! ROOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!  
  
Neo-QueenRini- Wai! Thank you so much!  
  
So very crazy- Nani? *blink, blink* Oo; Um, I'm glad you like it, but where'd the Barbie World song come from?  
  
Hype-mistress- Yup, Soulmates is awesome!! Oh, and guess what?! The sequel is FINALLY out!! And I have the next chappie written, but I have ta give it Tomomi first, cause she's my beta! ^__^  
  
Amethyst Sin- You probably have. This story was kicked off once and I put it back up. So you probably HAVE read it before. ^^;;; I've done that before many, many times, and even with stories that WEREN'T kicked off. I just forgot I'd ever read them. ^.^;;; Oh, well, okay, never mind. I just read your other review. ^^;;;;  
  
NOTE TO ALL- Those who like really, really sappy, happy ending romance stories/movies, GO SEE "HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN 10 DAYS"!!!!!!!!! It is SOOOO worth it!! It's hilarious, cute, sappy, romantic, and just adorable. Not to mention I know someone who does a lot of what the main character does to 'lose the guy'. Which is really ironic. ^^;; She's all clingy and shit. It's really...just...I wanna barf when I see it. I would get SO annoyed. I'd be like, "DUDE!! I need some SPACE to MOVE!!!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Back From The Shadow Realm?!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered open sleepily, and he yawned, stretching. He froze as he realized there was a warm body next to him, and a large masculine arm around his waist. Blushing furiously, he remembered what happened last night, and blushed all the way from his head down to his toes. He felt Seto's body chuckle next to him, and a finger tilted Yugi's head up.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush," Seto murmured for only Yugi's ears so he didn't wake anyone up, and he leaned down, placing a brief yet gentle kiss on Yugi's lips. To their horror, cheers broke out around the room, and their heads jerked up to see all of their friends very much awake. Seto glared, scowling, while Yugi merely blushed, seeming to find the ground incredibly interesting.  
  
"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" Jou inquired, stretching even as he grinned at the couple.  
  
'Your face if you continue to look at us like that,' Seto thought with malice. (*snigger*)  
  
"Uh...d-dunno..." Yugi replied, still as red as a tomato. Anzu stood, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"I guess I'll make us something then," she called over her shoulder. Jounouchi and Honda cheered. There was a comfortable silence for a moment, and then suddenly Jounouchi looked at Yami.  
  
"Na, Yami-kun. You never did tell us about your, um...'escapade'...in Egypt."  
  
Yami blushed faintly once he understood, and he looked at the floor. "It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing my ass," Honda commented. Yami glared at him, eyes steely and cold.  
  
"I'd rather not remember that time."  
  
"Why?" Ryou pressed. Yami glanced at him for a moment, and then looked away sadly.  
  
"I...was happy then...but because of...eh, a misunderstanding...my happiness ended rather shortly."  
  
"G-Gomen nasai," Ryou hastily apologized, waving his hands slightly. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
His eyes suddenly clouded over, becoming more narrow. His hair seemed to grow more pointy, and it was almost as if the boy had grown in height. A sneer appeared on the boy's face.  
  
"Reminiscing about old times, Pharaoh?"  
  
That last word had been more of an insult than a respectful title. Yami jerked up so fast that a normal human eye couldn't detect the movement.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami snapped. "I thought I sent you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Oh yes," Bakura sneered. "Protecting your beloved reincarnation, and your little lap dog that you held more dear even in the old times."  
  
Yami's face was full of pain. "Is that what you thought...?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, bakayaro!" Bakura snarled. "I saw you two together, you little back-stabbing whore!"  
  
SMACK.  
  
Yami trembled with barely contained rage, the top of his hand glowing faintly pink where it had connected with Bakura's face. "How dare you," he snarled. "How dare call *me* a whore, when you were making out with Malik the whole time!! Don't even try to deny it! All I was doing was comforting a emotionally hurt friend when he thought Honda didn't love him. But you-! You *betrayed* me!!"  
  
Bakura stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and full of a pain he tried desperately to hide and cover up with anger. "Liar! Malik kissed //me//, but I pushed him away, thinking of you!! While meanwhile, all you were doing was not trusting me and running away to your little slut dog!"  
  
"KISAMA...!!" Yami snarled, his eyes beginning to glow. (OMG, I *so* took this from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. Kenshin, used in this context, means bastard. Yes, I know bakayaro usually means that. Oh well. Don't hurt me, hurt whoever subbed RK: Requiem for Patriots)  
  
By now, everyone who was gathered in the living room -Anzu had come out of the kitchen when she heard the slap- were beginning to have some small comprehension of what exactly was going on. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he realized this somehow involved him. Or, at least, his past self...  
  
"Um, guys?" Jou inquired. "We're still in the room, and very much confused."  
  
He didn't try to get up and stop their fight, however. No one in their right mind would get in between two extremely pissed off yamis. (Ne, Aisha, don't we know it de gozaru ka? ^_^ Rouji and Leon had it out in that duel. Rouji still wants to challenge Leon again to beat him in the ground. Said it was the most he'd ever had. ^^;;; *sweatdrop* Ne, maybe you better give Leon cookies now before he goes on a rampage de gozaru yo.)  
  
"I can see that," Yami snapped, eyes blazing as if there were a fire within. He didn't once look away from the half-albino in front of him.  
  
"Careful, Pharaoh," Bakura sneered, bitterness seeping into his voice though he tried hard to fight it. "Don't wanna hurt your precious lap-dog so you send him yelping away, tail between his legs, do ya? Who then would you go to in order to betray those you claim to love?"  
  
Yami snapped.  
  
The former Pharaoh leapt upon Bakura, gripping the boy by his shirt collar and shaking him roughly. "Doushite!?! (Why!?!) Why do you refuse to listen to me!?!?!? Jounouchi-kun is a _friend_!! That's all he was then, and that's all he ever will be!! He loves Honda, not me!! And I...I love..."  
  
Everyone in the room froze as Yami stopped shaking the former tomb robber, and he began to tremble, drops of wetness sliding off his cheeks onto Bakura's shirt. Mortified that his friends had seen him break down like this, Yami buried his face in Bakura's shirt, his breath coming in hitching gasps.  
  
"...and I love you..." Yami sobbed desperately, fistfuls of Bakura's shirt clutched tightly in his hands. Bakura stared down at him incredulously for a moment, and then his eyes softened in a way no one had ever seen before. The spirit sighed, and then the Millennium Ring glowed. Suddenly, there were two half-albinos in the room now. Bakura had separated with Ryou.  
  
The former tomb robber gathered Yami's shaking form into his arms, and when he stood, he glared around the room as though daring anyone to stop him while he carried Yami upstairs into Yugi's room. For a long moment, there was silence.  
  
"Um...can someone tell me why my cheek hurts?"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Yami looked up as he was deposited on a familiar bed. "Nani yo?"  
  
"Shhh," Bakura whispered, placing a finger on Yami's lips. Yami stared up at him, his eyes full of a painful memory neither of them had forgotten, even after all this time. Yami choked back a sob.  
  
"What happened to us?" he whispered, voice laced with a deep ache. "Why were we so stubborn we didn't realize what we had done to each other?"  
  
"And are still doing," Bakura murmured, sitting next to the former Pharaoh and wrapping his arms around the trembling form. Bakura held Yami close, resting his chin on the top of Yami's head, nuzzling his hair.  
  
"It looks like we have a lot of explaining to do..." Bakura whispered, tightening his hold around Yami. "If I'm not mistaken, this all started when I saw you and Jounouchi's former form together, na?" (Na is a masculine form of ne, by the way)  
  
Yami sighed contentedly against him, relaxing in Bakura's arms. Even after all of the pain, he still felt safe, protected, and loved in these arms. "Yeah. Jou-kun came to me because he thought Honda didn't love him anymore, and had cheated on him with some girl. If I'm not mistaken, that girl is Jou's sister in this life, though she looked slightly different then than she does now. I comforted him as best I could while he cried, and now that I think about it, it probably *did* look like I was cheating on you with him..."  
  
Bakura sighed. "And then I ran off to Malik and told him. Malik calmed me down much like you did with Jou. That's when, of course, he told me he'd always loved me and he tried to kiss me."  
  
Yami chuckled weakly. "Baka. He did kiss you."  
  
Bakura smiled slightly. "Sou ka. (You're right.) He caught me off guard, that he did."  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"And then Malik killed you 'cause he thought he could never have me..." Bakura whispered, nearly crushing the smaller body in his arms as he tightened his hold almost painfully. "And I lost you."  
  
Yami smiled comfortingly, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. "It's alright..."  
  
"I snuck into your tomb to say goodbye. As a tomb robber, I couldn't necessarily attend the ceremony, na?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "And that's when you got sucked into the Ring because of my protection spell."  
  
"Yup. By the way, I never did get you back for that. You sent me to the Shadow Realm when I tried to get my revenge on you."  
  
Ironically enough, their tones were light-hearted. Up until now, that is.  
  
Yami reached up a hand and gently brushed a lock of pale silvery hair out of Bakura's eyes, gazing into them searchingly.  
  
"Yet you still came back...even from the Shadow Realm..." he stated wonderingly. Bakura smiled, and brought his face forward so that their foreheads touched.  
  
"Not even the power of Ra could keep me from you long."  
  
Yami smiled, tears sparking in his eyes, and he leaned forward, delicately melding his mouth to Bakura's. Bakura sighed contentedly against his lips, and moved his hands to Yami's face, cupping his cheeks as he turned the chaste kiss into a fiery, passionate one. It was a kiss of desperate longing, of being separated so long their bodies had forgotten the feel of each other and were dying from the loss of contact, and were now trying to remember each other. Bakura leaned back, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist once more, and they both slid languidly onto the bed, draped over one another. Their mouths didn't once separate.  
  
(There will be a lemon here. Once I am done with it, I will post it up on my group site. I am creating my own website right now, so once that's up, it will be so much easier for you all to view the lemony chapters. Some people can't access the darned Yahoo files. Grrrrrr... .;; Oh, and don't think I'm rushing their get-together. Their trust isn't wholly repaired just yet. *smirks*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Um, did I make you guys wait long enough? *sweatdrops* *a basket full of steel food replicas hits the author's head* Orrrooooooooooorororooo.....................*falls flat on her face* X_X  
  
Rouji: Oro? Aibou? Daijobu desu ka?  
  
Cassie: Hai de gozaru yo...Oo; I think...  
  
Rouji: Good. 'Cause now I'm gonna go kill whoever threw that.  
  
Cassie: ORORORORORO!!!! Don't do that!! My fans were just punishing me for concentrating too hard on my other fics and forgetting about my dear little EoM. She's a cute lil' thing.  
  
Rouji: *raises eyebrow* _She_?  
  
Cassie: Yup! She's my lil' baby!! *huggles said fic*  
  
Rouji: Whatever happened to Soulmates?  
  
Cassie: He's my pride n' joy, remember? ^_^  
  
Bakura: I'm not even going to ask...-_-;;; 


	6. NOTE TO ALL!

NOTE TO ALL!!!  
  
Eyes On Me Chapter 5 with the lemon scene is up and running at my group:  
  
  
  
HAVE FUN!  
  
Oh, and um, yeah, SOORY for taking so long. Homework overload, fic overload, brain overload, you get the idea. I will try to get to work on Chapter 6, but I will be focusing pretty much most of my brain on Soulmates the Sequel: Oukoku Kyouou, and the side story concerning Jounouchi's flashback that has yet to be posted. Just a warning.  
  
Now you can go have fun. :P 


	7. GOMEN!

Gomen nasai, minna. But my Duo-muse and Yami Bakura-muse are completely worn out trying to get ideas for Eyes On Me, Soulmates: Oukoku Kyouou, and Reality Splits Apart. Soooooooo, in other words, we've moved on to other stories to get our brains working again. There probably won't be another chapter for either story for at least a month. ~bows deeply~ Gomen nasai, minna!  
  
^^;; Apparently I've forgotten to include my site addy. ~sweatdrop~ Eh...whoops. Well, here it is: 


End file.
